


Tanto la quería

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: Moblit no dudaría nunca en dar la vida por la persona más importante en su vida. Canonverse. Sucesos ocurridos una noche antes del retorno a Shiganshina. Mal summary, estoy llorando.





	Tanto la quería

..

.

Moblit vio pasar frente a sus ojos no su vida, sino la vida que vivió junto a su líder de escuadrón; Hange Zoë. Esa inteligente mujer que lo hacía perder los estribos y la razón.

Ver su rostro por última vez antes de morir era el deseo que guardaba celosamente en su corazón.

La noche anterior a la misión de retomo de Shiganshina, él presintió que no regresaría con vida.

.

..

.

Mientras preparaba las lanzas relámpago que utilizarían para derrotar al titán acorazado, se quedó un par de minutos observando los movimientos de Hange.

—¿Qué pasa, Moblit? —Hange se dio cuenta al fin que su asistente la miraba intensamente.

—No, no pasa nada, Hange —de inmediato regresó a su labor.

Hange se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea.

Pasaron un par de horas más, revisaron su inventario e hicieron anotaciones sobre todo lo que necesitaban para esa peligrosa misión.

Moblit salió por ayuda, acarrear las lanzas y demás armas no era tarea fácil. Regresó más tarde con un par de soldados y poco a poco fueron llevando los equipos.

Hange quiso ayudar, pero por supuesto, Moblit no se lo permitió, tomándola por los hombros y llevándola a sentar a una silla.

—¡Hey Moblit! Yo también quiero ayudar —dijo Hange sentada a punto de levantarse nuevamente.

—Por favor, líder. ¡Quédese quieta un momento! —Moblit al borde de la desesperación trataba de hacer que la mujer no hiciera más de lo debido.

—Pero...

—No se preocupe, por favor revise las notas por última vez en lo que terminamos —Moblit iba y venía cargando las cosas.

Así se pasó un buen rato, en lo que Moblit y los soldados trasladaban las armas, Hange se puso a revisar los escritos y la planeación.

—Bien, terminamos —Moblit se llevó su antebrazo a su frente para limpiar el sudor de su cara.

—Muy bien, también he terminado con esto —dijo Hange cerrando un cuadernillo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hange habló primero.

—Mañana, Moblit, no necesito que estés pendiente de mí todo el tiempo. Tu deber y el de todos, es luchar y ganar por Shiganshina —la líder de escuadró miró seria a su asistente.

—Pero... ¡líder!

—Ningún pero, Moblit. Creo que ya tienes la idea que cualquiera de nosotros, o al menos la gran mayoría no regresara, nosotros incluidos. Pero si por alguna razón, yo me encuentro en peligro y tú tienes la manera de seguir peleando, no dudes en hacerlo. No quiero que te preocupes por mí ni hagas nada tonto por mí.

—No, no me pida eso, por favor, líder...

—Moblit, por favor. Te digo esto porque sé que lo harías, y te lo agradezco profundamente, porque siempre has estado ahí, para mí.

El segundo al mando del cuarto escuadrón de la Legión se puso de pie. Se sentía incómodo por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

—Usted no... —su voz tembló para enseguida reponerse— Hange, no puedes decirme eso, no dejaré que nada te pase. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por ti, lo haré—el tono de voz usado por Moblit era tan solemne.

Hange se sorprendió ante las palabras del hombre. Cuando todavía no era líder de escuadrón, Moblit la tuteaba, pero en cuanto se le cedió un rango superior, él comenzó a tratarla con más respeto.

—Es que no entiendes, no quiero... no quiero tampoco que nada te pase, yo... no podría vivir si algo te pasa solo por intentar salvarme —Hange se puso de pie, con la cabeza gacha.

—Escúchame, por favor. Quiero que vivas, yo sé que vivirás. No sabemos qué pasará después de esta misión, no sé si sobreviviré o no. Pero en caso que no sobreviva, yo... —Moblit se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a Hange, ésta se dio cuenta y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con un Moblit mirándola con ¿amor?

—Moblit, ¿qué te pasa? —Hange nunca se había detenido a mirar a Moblit, y verlo así, le causó confusión.

—Hange, quiero que sepas que... yo... —él detuvo su hablar, para abrazarla fuertemente— Por favor, no mueras.

—Mo... Moblit —la científica, aún sorprendida por el abrazo de su compañero, correspondió el gesto, abrazándolo también fuertemente.

—No, Moblit, no moriré y tú tampoco lo harás, ¿me escuchaste? No mueras, es una orden —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

—Hange, no es tan fácil. A mí no me corresponde llevar a la humanidad a la victoria, eso es algo que se te ha otorgado a ti. Yo sé que tú vas a vivir —él aflojó un el abrazo para alejarla un poco de su cuerpo y mirarla a la cara —Por favor, vive y se feliz. Aunque eso es algo poco probable en el caos que se avecina, pero intenta ser feliz —él se aventuró y acarició la mejilla de su jefa.

Hange no daba crédito a lo que sucedía en ese momento. Nunca había visto esa faceta en Moblit, ya que siempre era trabajo y trabajo lo que pasaba entre ellos. O quizá estuvo tan distraída que no lo notó.

—Moblit, ¿por qué...

—No me preguntes, sólo... por favor, permíteme que te abrace, quiero... quiero sentirte así por última vez...

—Por favor, no digas esas cosas, no te despidas Moblit —a Hange le ganó el sentimiento y comenzó a llorar, enterrando su cara en el pecho de su asistente.

—No llores, no quiero verte llorar. Disculpa si en todo este tiempo me convertí en tu sombra.

—No digas eso, al contrario, te agradezco el que siempre estuvieras ahí para mí.

Y así permanecieron sin hablar por varios minutos, disfrutando del calor mutuo, de los sollozos y las lágrimas de ambos. Hange aún recargada en el pecho de Moblit, logró escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que al principio fueron feroces, ahora ya calmados, haciendo a Hange sumergirse en un momento de paz, tan cálido, tan suave...

—Si tú quieres, siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote.

—Moblit yo, no me di cuenta antes que tú...

—Shh, tranquila. —el joven puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de su líder— eso no importa ya, estoy contento porque al fin pude tenerte entre mis brazos. Gracias —finalizó dirigiéndole a Hange una sonrisa tan tranquila y pura.

—Tú también vivirás, Moblit. Vivirás y seguiremos esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? —Hange sorbió su nariz mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas y sus secreciones nasales.

—Me parece bien, jefa —y por última vez la abrazó, le besó la frente y finalizó dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Hange no supo que hacer, más que sonrojarse y cubrirse la cara.

—¡Moblit! —gritó ella con fuerza en respuesta a esos gestos.

.

..

.

Y ahora, ante la explosión que generó el titán colosal a causa de su transformación, todos cayeron muertos como moscas ante esa gigantesca mole de carne, vapor y muerte.

Moblit en un último intento de protegerla, le dirigió una última mirada a ella, haciendo lo que él mismo se prometió. Protegerla y salvar su vida. Su última vista fue la cara llena de terror de ella, pero qué más daba, ella estaría con vida.

Tanto la quería que dio su vida por ella.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡QUIERO LLORAR!  
> Te extraño, Moblit :'(


End file.
